


Poly Relationship HC's

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Multi, Poly Relationships, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - I would love some HC of bokuto and kuroo in a poly relationship with a short shy girl. 🥺
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Poly Relationship HC's

##  **HOW IT HAPPENS**

⤏ You knew Kuroo first as you had a couple college classes together and the two of you just clicked

⤏ You guys did projects together and studied together all the time. Kuroo was starting to get a crush on you, and you the same for him

⤏ But when Bokuto came to visit from being on break with MSBY, (about 6 months into your friendship with Kuroo) he of course goes to see his best friend (Kuroo)

⤏ Kuroo and Bokuto have a thing, _okay_. They like each other, probably more than just best friends but they’re both blinded right now ~~(you just might be what brings them together, shh we aren’t there yet)~~

⤏ When Kuroo invites you into the mix whenever him and Bokuto are hanging out, that’s when it starts

⤏ Bokuto at first just saw you as a really cool person. He comments on how tiny and cute you are, innocently of course. And why wouldn’t you hang out with someone like Kuroo. 

⤏ Lets face it, after the first year or so of being your friend, Kuroo tells Bokuto how amazing you always are and how he might have feelings for you.

⤏ Cue in the next year, you now have Bokuto’s number in your phone and you talk to him frequently just like you do Kuroo. This goes on for quite some time. Just talking to both of them as friends.

⤏ Finally the next year, Kuroo and Bokuto put their heads together. They are already so close to each other that they wonder how you’d feel if they asked you out to be with the both of them

⤏ When they ask you, you can’t deny the butterflies in your stomach. You’ve grown to really like the both of them and you figure that it’s worth a shot.

⤏ And boy was that the best thing you ever said “yes” to, so far

##  **AFTER YOU AGREE**

⤏ Both guys, when they are together with you, shower you with attention. 

⤏ They always think it’s so cute to sandwich you between the two of their bodies and look down at you, which in turn flusters you

⤏ When Bokuto is away, you stay with Kuroo and you text and video call Bokuto DAILY 

⤏ Bokuto always tell you how much he misses the **both** of you when he’s gone for volleyball

⤏ In this relationship everyone loves everyone. Bokuto and Kuroo have actually admitted feelings for each other along with their feelings to you. Making it so much easier to love the both of them

⤏ When you’re all three together, they love to hold your hand on each side of you. Commenting on how tiny your hands are compared to theirs

⤏ With Bokuto around, your shy nature gets set aside as he makes you feel a little more confident

⤏ With Kuroo, he doesn’t exactly exude energy but you know he’s there for you so you don’t have to be so bold when it’s just the two of you

⤏ The both of them LOVE to cuddle you (its a bit mess of legs and arms honestly)

⤏ The sleeping positions normally have you in the middle of them. But there are some nights where you’re on the outside and either Kuroo or Bokuto in the middle. 

⤏ You honestly love to see the Kuroo and Bokuto cuddle and kiss, you think it’s beyond adorable

⤏ That being said, Kuroo loves to see you cuddled up in Bokuto’s arms and vise versa

⤏ When you’re in public, the two of them will get you going by both of them leaning down to kiss your cheeks at the same time, making you blush terribly. 

⤏ Both of them point out that you are theirs and no one else’s. But they also like to show you off to everyone.

⤏ They always comment on how short you are and that they love that they can just move you around like their own personal doll (they’re gentle of course)

⤏ You will get the most love from these two towering guys, it’s unreal


End file.
